Tomoe's redemption
by Tomoe onee sama
Summary: Tomoe's been given a second chance can she make up for her sins?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(This is what I've been reduced to; Arika has got to pay…)

A young woman paced around the room in frustration.

(Not to mention in front of Shizuru onee-sama)

-At Garderobe-

"Were we a little too harsh?"

"What do you mean Shizuru?"

"Oh I mean she was just doing it for the feelings she felt, Natsuki."

"Well your sisters coming right?"

"I see you think she can help, correct?"

"Yes, she has done wonderful things before."

"So should I go get Tomoe?"

"Thank you Shizuru…"

So Shizuru went to the place Tomoe was staying, and knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Who is it!"

"Wow what a disgraceful way to address your Onee Sama"

"Shizuru?"

"Yes it is me."

"What do you need?"

"For you to come back."

"Why?"

"My little sister is coming, her name is Megumi, and you can make up for what you did."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you"

"Fine…"

"Well come on out."

"Al-alright."

For the first time in weeks Tomoe Marguerite comes out of her home and leaves with Shizuru Viola.

"I can't remeber the way..."

"That's to be expected Tomoe."

"What, how?"

"Oh, nothing~"

"Onee-sama..."

"Sis!"

"Megumi?"

A girl with short brown hair ran up.

"Hi~"

"Your here? Why?"

"I live around here remember?"

"Right, how are you?

"Good!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(This is Shizuru's sister? She looks so much like her...)

Megumi noticed Tomoe.

"Hello~"

"Uh, Why h-hello."

"Is something wrong?"

Tomoe flinched it was as if Megumi had looked into her and saw something.

"No, thanks for asking."

"So Megumi who told you I was here?"

"Chie called me."

"I see..."

Tomoe still held a grudge against Chie, and squeezed her hand when she heard her name.

"Tomoe, right?"

"Yes."

"Your hand is bleeding."

She looked down and saw her hand bleeding.

"Ow..."

"Here."

Megumi took her hand and wrapped it with a bandage.

"All better~"

"Thank you."

"Oh it's fine."

"We need to go to Garderobe."

"Oh, that's right, let's go."

"Coming."

When they got to Garderobe everyone was waiting outside. Everyone was suprised at Tomoe being here.

"Megumi!"

A suprised Megumi turned around to see who called her name. Chie was running toward her.

"Chie!~"

"Hi Megumi."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good."

Shiho, Nao, and Akane walked up behind her.

"Hi Megumi."

"Oh Akane Visiting?"

"Yeah."

"You two Nao?"

"Yeah."

"I'm staying to see you."

"Well thank you."

"And to see you become a otome."

"Are you one yet?"

"No, it seems everyone beat me."

"So atleast I'm here."

"That is true, oh hello Shizuru and..."

Chie stopped in suprise then whispered.

"Tomoe..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Megumi walked down the halls with Chie she couldn't help but wonder why she stopped and looked so suprised when she saw Tomoe. She wondered if this was the same Tomoe she heard about the news? Even if she was Megumi thought she could feel her true intentions.

"Megumi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just meet Tomoe?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

(So they did just meet, why did they bring Tomoe here is what I want to know.)

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah I do she's so nice."

"Well then please watch her."

Of course that comment took Megumi by suprise.

"O-ok...I will."

"Thanks."

Chie led Megumi into a dorm room.

"You will be staying here."

Chie said that and left the room. Megumi glanced around at what was in it, and saw a bed, bath, desk, batroom, and a bunch of chairs with a table was there, looking at the ceiling she saw there was a skylight but she was to tired to care and fell asleep. Waking up the next morning to knocking when she called them in she saw it was merely Tomoe.

"Good morning Tomoe."

"Good morning are you hungry?"

"Yes where is the dining hall?"

"I'll show you."

Megumi and Tomoe walked down the hall to large double doors made from Ivory, got food and sat down no one came over to them for a while.

"Hey are you Big sisters Shizurus little sister?"

"Why yes I am."

"Why are you eating with her, she's a traitor, right?"

Megumi heard Tomoe quietly crying behind her.

"Shut up..."

"What? But it's the truth."

"I said shut up..."

"No, we won't."

"Shut up right now!"

Tomoe was startled and looked up.

"Wow scary."

"Leave my friend alone."

"Friend?"

"Yes now could you shut up?"

"Sorry..."

"Tomoe are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

"It was no problem~"


End file.
